She is your everything
by adrictiv
Summary: Michael has a new habit and it's up to Birkhoff to confront him about it. Mikita one shot featuring our beloved third wheel, the nerd. OT3. -T for language-


A tiny little one shot for those who can't wait for tonight's ep. Please remember to watch it live (if you can and live in the US), I know ratings don't matter anymore, but the cast deserves the best.

I don't know about you guys, but I personally cannot wait for more amazing Mikita interactions/looks/touches/words/andeverything

* * *

He sat there for almost an hour this time. This night he even dared to get a little bit closer, not enough so she was within his reach, but still closer.

Some nights he would just focus on the rise and fall of her chest. It serve him as the best reminder that she was indeed alive and well. So many sleepless nights he worried for her well-being, but now the gentle movements of her restless sleep assured him that she was okay. He could still protect her from harm, even when she wasn't his anymore.

Some nights, he would notice how her brow furrowed slightly and concern was etched on her face. Other times, she would toss and turn in bed and he worried that if she wakes up from the nightmare, she'll find him there staring. Then, there were the better nights where a smile tugged at the corner of her lips; those nights he would go to bed wondering if he was a part of that brief moment of happiness. Those, those were the best nights.

Tonight was particularly hard for him to stay. Tonight, that constant ache in his chest seemed to burn even deeper. Tonight he could hardly get himself from laying beside her, bury beneath those covers and just hold her against his chest. Tonight, he almost reached for that loose strand of hair that hid half of her face. Tonight, he was craving her touch like addicts needs their next hit, but Nikita is a spy after all, even if he breathes in her direction she'll feel it and wake up. So naturally, before letting himself give in, he stood up and left.

He silently made his way back to his makeshift bed, careful not to wake anybody up, he took his shoes off and collapsed on his back.

"Mickey, you have to stop doing this to yourself." Birkhoff's voice echoed through the cabin.

"Doing what, exactly?" Michael replied apathetically.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about man—" The nerd retorted. "— Every night since she got back, you've been sneaking out in the middle of the night to be close to her or watch her sleep, i don't know, either way is creepy and kind of stalker-y. You both need to deal with this situation like adults, and you need to resolve this for the sake of my sanity. Pronto."

"There's no situation, Birkhoff. Just forget it and go to bed." He pulled the covers over his shoulders and turned his body until he was facing the wall.

"Yeah right. This is so fucked up, you know? You risked your life on a daily basis to get her back, and now that she's here you just act like you're not dying to be with her." Birkhoff was staring at Michael's back and saw him take a deep breath. Was that it? Did he plan on ignoring him, well that wouldn't be surprising…

"Not that I owe you an explanation Birkhoff, but I am done" —Michael's voice was flat and hoarse. "What we had is in the past now, she broke a promise and left me, I just can't go back and pretend like it did not almost kill me. I can't go back and forgive her anytime she pulls something like this off." He didn't try to hide the anger in his tone and Birkhoff noticed how his body tensed as he spoke.

"Michael, she did it for.."

"Don't. I did not buy the excuses coming _from her, _what makes you think I want to hear this from you."

"Okay, fair, but don't lie to yourself." —The nerd replied softly. "Will you really be able to walk away once all this mess is done? I mean, are you really considering walking away from a lifetime with the love of your life?" Michael was not an easy person to convince, but Birkhoff sure hoped that his words would at least help him reconsider.

After a few minutes in silence, he realized that this conversation was over and he took a deep breath. Seeing your friends suffer this way was no easy task, especially when he knew this was something actually easy to fix. Just kiss and make-up, no?

"She is your everything man, don't for a moment think that you can convince yourself otherwise." He said, giving it one last try.

At the lack of response, he just scoffed and tried to make himself as comfortable as that damn cot allowed, closing his eyes he could only hope for a reconciliation.

I mean, they _are_ Michael and Nikita. How can they both survive and not end up together? —Birkhoff thought. Out of the question. They'll figure it out. He knows they will.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) I know I suck at trying to capture Birkhoff's wit, but I really tried and I hope that counts for something...

Remember to review to let me know what you think :)!


End file.
